Eu só quero que sejamos amigos
by vanessamatos
Summary: Essa fic é o meu desenrolar para essa cena Huddy do episódio 6X20: The Choice.


**Título: Eu só quero que sejamos amigos****  
****Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: Challenge Maio/2010. Se passa durante a 6a temporada, mas precisamente depois do episodio 6X20: The Choice****  
****Gênero: Romance****  
****Shipper: House/ Cuddy (Huddy)****  
****Advertências: Contém cenas de sexo. Contém spoilers sobre a 6a temporada.****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...****  
****Notas: - A fic é dividida de duas formas: A primeira parte é narrada pelos personagens principais, House e Cuddy, e a segunda por um narrador observador.****  
****-Essa fic não foi betada então pode contém erros.****  
****Resumo:**_Numa noite aparentemente comum no Princeton Plasboro, a doutora Lisa Cuddy convida o doutor Gregory House para jantar. Ele questiona seu convide, e quando a mesma deixa escapar quer que eles sejam amigos, Gregory deixa escapar que isso é a última coisa que ele quer ser dela. Essa fic é o meu desenrolar para essa cena Huddy do episódio 6X20: The Choice._

**Eu só quero que sejamos amigos**

_**POV Lisa Cuddy**_

"_Eu só quero que sejamos amigos"_

"_Engraçado, é a última coisa que quero que sejamos"_

Olhei sem acreditar. As palavras que saíram dos seus lábios foram certeiras. Seguiram em direção ao meu peito machucando meu coração. Os olhos azuis me fulminavam. Havia raiva em seu olhar, mas pude notar também a tristeza disfarçada pelo seu habitual sarcasmo.

Fiquei um tempo parada, estática. Minhas pernas me traíram. Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, e as palavras simplesmente sumiram. Quis revidar. Gritar. Discutir como sempre fazemos. Mas, por meros segundos o homem em minha frente me lembrou um jovem por quem fui perdidamente apaixonada anos atrás. Lembrou-me o homem que amo há tanto tempo. Aquele que os anos, a tristeza, a solidão e a decepção não conseguiram apagar do meu peito.

Tive que recompor minhas forças. Segurar o choro que quis me trair. Sai daquele lugar com rapidez, sem me preocupar qual caminho seguia. Entrei na primeira porta que surgiu em minha frente. Meu corpo despencou ao chão. Encostei minha cabeça na porta fria. E só assim deixei as lágrimas escorrerem em minha face. E o sofrimento que há tanto tempo já não me abalava ressurgi das cinzas.

Não sei por quanto tempo ali fiquei. À mercê das lembranças. Refém do meu próprio martírio. Tive que me lembrar que não era mais aquela jovem de vinte e poucos anos. Não era mais sozinha no mundo. Tinha alguém que dependia de mim. Minha filha. Era por ela que suprimia esses sentimentos. Quem disse que podemos ter tudo na vida? Já era para está acostumar com isso. Ele era algo impossível. Um amor platônico. Era o meu passado.

Ajeitei minha roupa já amarrotada. Seguir até minha sala com rapidez. Retoquei minha maquiagem. Dando uma enorme atenção aos olhos vermelhos. Suprir toda a tristeza novamente em meu peito. Mas, minha mente tentava a todo instante me trair. Precisava sair dali, e seguir para minha casa, para minha fortaleza, para os braços da minha filha.

Peguei meu celular sobre a mesa, e nele havia algumas ligações daquele que devia habitar em meu peito, mas que não conseguia nem acalmar meu desespero. O Lucas era um bom cara. Um namorado sensacional. E um pai maravilhoso para a Rachel. Mas, ao seu lado sinto-me impotente como se algo ainda estivesse me faltando. E esse algo era a paixão, o amor. Eram os sentimentos que me deparava todos os dias quando meus olhos encaravam aqueles que tanto me menosprezava.

Respirei fundo, e retornei as ligações. Nada que já não sabia. Mas, uma noite que me contentaria com a cama fria e os enormes travesseiros. Não haveria um namorado em que poderia descarregar meu sofrimento. Nada que um bom sexo pudesse acalmar. E sexo com Lucas era razoável. Nada de muito espetacular. É difícil se contentar com pouco quando já provei o melhor mesmo que isso tenha sido há tantos anos atrás.

Cato minha bolsa, uns papeis para me fazer passar boa parte da noite com sensatez, as chaves do meu carro e sigo para meu lar.

Dar banho em minha filha é a melhor das terapias. A Rachel crescia tão rapidamente. Fazia tão pouco tempo que era apenas um bebê. Já estava ficando uma moçinha. Ansiava pelo momento que pronunciaria suas primeiras palavras, e pudesse escutar dos seus lábios a palavra mamãe.

Conseguir suprimir meus sentimentos por boa parte da noite na tarefa de por a Rachel pra dormir. Ler histórias, dar mamadeira, canção de ninar até ela adormecer tranqüilamente.

Tentava ler calmamente uns relatórios bebendo um bom café bem quente quando escuto batidas na porta. Era incrível a capacidade do Lucas de esquecer suas chaves. Odiava quando isso acontecia, porque o barulho podia despertar a Rachel, e quando isso acontece era a madrugada inteira chorando e meu humor no dia seguinte estaria totalmente desagradável.

Mas, não era o Lucas que surgiu quando abrir a porta. Era a última pessoa no mundo que esperava ver, ainda mais depois do nosso explosivo encontro.

**NM**

**POV Greg House**

"_Eu só quero que sejamos amigos"_

"_Engraçado, é a última coisa que quero que sejamos"_

Aquele olhar partiu meu coração. Mas, desde que abdiquei do Vicodin, perdi a capacidade de filtrar as palavras. Sempre a agredir, mas as mentiras povoavam minhas palavras, e aquilo que saltou dos meus lábios era a mais pura verdade.

Ela era a última pessoa que queria como amigo. Não por amá-la incondicionalmente. Por desejar ser muito mais que mero amigo. Mas, porque a felicidade estampada em sua face me machucava. Não era eu o homem em sua cama. Aquele que tinha seu corpo todas as noites. Que lhe fazia rir. Que a levava juntamente com a filha para passear. Eu não sou o homem em sua vida. Perdi minha chance anos atrás.

O olhar em sua face, me fez retornar mentalmente há vinte e poucos anos atrás. Quando da mesma forma havia machucado-a. E os mesmos olhos azuis celestiais me encararam incrédulos. A mesma tristeza e a mesma decepção. Esperei ouvir sua voz histérica me reprimir, discutir, sempre formos bom nisso, em brigar. Mas, em vez disso, acompanho seu corpo desaparecer pela porta da frente, sem me dirigir uma mera palavra.

A dor na minha perna que já me incomodava torna-se infernal. Os analgésicos não cessam a dor. Porque a dor maior vinha do meu peito, e não da minha perna manca. Minha solução agora se resumia a bebida. Ela me fazia esquecer os problemas, pelos menos até antes de despertar pela manhã.

Dou dois goles na bebida que desce queimando em minha garganta, mas logo desisto jogando-a ao lixo. Precisava sair dali antes que cometesse algo estúpido. Minha mente implorava pelo Vicodin.

Pensei no Wilson, mas devia está se divertido com a ex-futura senhora Wilson. E nessa altura do campeonato, nosso apartamento seria o último lugar que poderia me dirigir essa noite. Subo na moto, quem sabe encontraria a Treze naquele bar de lésbica, podia me divertir vendo-a declinar sua patética vida aos poucos, somos tão parecidos quando o assunto é afundar em poços. Podia ligar para o Foreman, Chase ou Taub, ele me devia um favor por salvar seu casamento. Mas, nada disso faço. Sigo sem rumo por horas, até estacionar em frente ao último lugar que deveria está.

Aquele mesmo olhar, sem rumo, triste e decepcionado me encaram sem entender. Concentro todas as minhas forças, e toda a minha dor. Estava ali frente ao meu maior desafio.

**NM**

A noite estava totalmente estrelada em Princeton. Uma lua cheia pairava no céu escuro. Ventos frios sopravam na cidade tornando a noite gélida e agradável. Em frente a uma bela casa num excelente condomínio no subúrbio encontravam-se dois antigos amantes.

- O que está fazendo aqui House?- Lisa puxa mais o roupão vermelho fechando-o e impedindo-o de bisbilhotar sua fina e transparente lingerie.

-Precisamos conversar- House havia cansado das provocações e do sarcasmo, pelo menos nessa noite iria direito ao ponto, pois a dor estava dilacerando-o.

-Acho que já esclarecemos as coisas hoje mais cedo em sua sala- O tom de voz dela era curto e grosso.

-Não podemos ser amigos Lisa- Ela quase estremeceu ao escutá-lo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome como não fazia há tanto tempo remetendo-a a época mais feliz da sua vida- E você sabe muito bem o porque!

-Sei?- Ela estava confusa- Sejamos civilizados House. Está tarde. Acabei de por a Rachel na cama. Não quero brigar, nem discutir, sou sua chefe, e tem razão, devemos deixar as coisas do jeito que devem ser- Ela atropelava as palavras deixando-o atônito, ia quase fechando a porta, mas ele a impede com ambas das mãos.

-Não vim aqui para ir embora sem esclarecer as coisas- Ele não desistiria fácil.

-Me deixa em paz House!- Ela suplicava.

-O que mais me deixa irritado é que você sabe o motivo- O tom de voz dele aumenta um pouco.

Lisa desiste de tentar barrá-lo para fora e permite a passagem dele para o interior da casa. House adentra com tudo, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Há uns vinte anos atrás tentamos ser amigos, está lembrada disso?- Lisa passa a mão de forma nervosa pela cabeça.

-Não somos mais aqueles jovens Greg!- Ele sente seu peito inflar ou escutar seu primeiro nome sair tão facilmente dos lábios dela.

-É, podemos não ser, mas aquele sentimento- Ele se aproxima assustando-a fazendo-a recuar e encostar as costas com força contra a parede- ainda está presente, e me atormenta todos os dias- Lisa sentia o hálito alcoolizado dele contra sua pele.

-Está bêbado!- Foi à única coisa sensata que conseguiu sair pelos seus lábios trêmulos.

-Estou bêbado há tanto tempo. Deixando minha vida passar pela minha frente como mero espectador- Põe as mãos em torno do corpo dela sentindo a respiração dela aumentar.

-House!Melhor você ir- Ela sabia do perigo dele assim tão perto, ressuscitando sentimentos do passado, trazendo as dores à tona dessa forma, sentindo seu corpo todo responder aos estímulos do dele.

-Eu amo você Lisa! Fugi disso quando éramos jovens. Tive medo- Ela o olhava sem acreditar nas palavras que inundavam seus ouvidos- Por isso não podemos ser amigos. Porque está ao seu lado e não poder te tocar- Ele passa a mão levemente pela face dela sentido toda a pele dela queimar pelo contato- É dilacerador, devastador, te ver feliz ao lado do Lucas criando a Rachel me machucada diariamente- House não sabia de onde essas palavras estavam vindo.

-Não pode simplesmente vim aqui e me dizer essas coisas- Havia raiva em seu tom de voz- É injusto comigo- Ela tenta se afastar mais ele impede prensando mais o corpo dela contra a parede- Você me abandonou em Michigan. Foi embora sem nem ao menos se despedir- Ela queria berrar, mas lembrou-se da Rachel, e pausou as palavras- Esperei uma ligação por meses, e nada- Uma solitária lágrima escorreu em sua face, House capturou a mesma com a palma da mão fazendo-a estremecer.

-Sou um estúpido, idiota, mas você sabe muito bem disso- Uma risada irônica sai dos lábios dela, fazendo-o sorrir- Uma das coisas que aprendi na reabilitação foi pedir desculpas pelos erros, e seguir em frente, vivendo cada dia de cada vez- Era doloroso para ambos falarem sobre a dependência química do House- Eu sinto muito Lisa, por tudo que lhe fiz passar- Havia sinceridade no tom e nas palavras.

-Eu já lhe perdoei House!- E isso era verdade, ela havia perdoado há tanto tempo atrás- É passado!

-Não é passado. Você me ama também- Ele confessa.

-Não!Estou com o Lucas- Ela não iria se entregar facilmente.

-É, eu sei, mas não é ele que você ama, é a mim- Podia parecer pretensioso por parte dele, mas era a mais pura verdade- Seu olhar, seu tom de voz, as reações instantâneas do seu corpo perto do meu são mais verdadeiro que essas palavras que acabou de pronunciar querida.

-Idiota- Ela odiava quando ele tinha razão- Eu te odeio! Odeio!- Ela quase gritava, mas House gentilmente põe a mão sobre os lábios dela calando-a.

-Psiu!Quer acordar a Rachel?- Ela se reprimiu pelo seu gesto imprudente.

-Me solta!Vai embora House!-Ela o empurrava, mas a força dele impedia-a de sair do local onde ele havia aprisionado-a.

Ele pressionava seu corpo transpirando desejo contra o dela. Ela sentia-o totalmente excitado e isso fazia o calor que emanava do seu interior ferver tornado sua pele um mar de brasas. Cuddy estava presa contra a enorme parede, o corpo forte e desejado dele lhe mantinha aprisionada. Tinha que sai daquela posição o mais rápido possível. A situação era delicada. Seu corpo desejava-o como desejava o ar para respirar. A urgência dele era quase dilaceradora.

A barba por fazer do House roçava contra a pele na região do seu pescoço fazendo uma umidade convidativa começa a inundar sua calcinha. Os lábios dele queimavam sua pele, as enormes mãos passam lentamente pela sua coxa se aproximando da barra do roupão. Ela controlava os gemidos que iam e viam em sua garganta.

-Me solta!-Ela tentava parecer confiante, mas a voz trêmula denunciava seu estado de excitação.

-Você me quer!- O tom confiante dele chegava a ser um crime.

-Não!Estou lhe implorando para me soltar House!- Os olhos dela tentavam em vão suplicar pela libertação.

-Seus lábios dizem isso, mas seu corpo-Ele encosta sua ereção já nítida contra a região no meio das coxas dela fazendo-a gemer sem controle algum- Me diz o contrário- O tom de voz de vitória dele seria a perdição dela.

House se afastar apenas alguns centímetros, mas o suficiente para ela fugir se assim desejasse. Os olhos azuis dela estavam escuros, os lábios secos, o peito inflava devido à velocidade com que ela inspirava e expirava o ar para seus pulmões.

-Você me quer!- Ele se aproxima, e a única reação dela foi esquivar mais seu corpo contra a parede fria- Não é?- Os olhos dele suplicavam pela resposta.

Lisa não tinha mais controle algum sobre as reações instantâneas do seu corpo. Amava esse homem em sua frente com todas suas forças. De repente todos os problemas, o mundo fora dessa casa simplesmente tornou-se insignificante. Ela respira e pronuncia aquilo que seria sua perdição.

-Sim-Ela suspira como se cada palavra que pronunciava ao sair lhe causasse forte dor- Você sabe muito bem disso, sempre soube-Ela estava se rendendo.

House se aproxima, quase colando seus corpos. Desliza a mão sobre a face dela fazendo-a fechar os olhos e soltar um profundo gemido em antecipação. Aproxima suas faces. Seus lábios tocam de leve os dela. Uma mera roça de lábios. Fazendo as peles se encontrarem, e correntes de energia percorrer cada centímetro do corpo de ambos.

Cuddy experimenta aumenta a intensidade dos beijos, e é acompanhada por ele. Quando House desliza delicadamente sua língua para o interior da boca dela, tornar o beijo erótico e necessitado. As mãos começam a percorrer o corpo de ambos como se buscassem relembrar a época que pertenciam um ao outro.

House encostava sem piedade sua ereção contra a coxa dela fazendo-a gemer em seus lábios. Mordisca de leve o lábio inferior dela enquanto que com as mãos abre lentamente o roupão revelando a fina e transparente lingerie que faz seu precioso amigo querer saltar do jeans.

-Você é tão linda- O elogio sai sem que ele pudesse controlar- Sempre foi- Constata sem medo.

Cuddy o puxa pelo pescoço sem piedade para selar seus lábios em fúria. Com as mãos trêmulas e nervosas livra-se das camisetas dele. Odiava o fato dele está trajando mais de uma que dificultou muito sua tarefa.

Ele chupava, mordiscava e lambia em fúria o pescoço dela. Ela enrolava mais seus braços em torno do pescoço dele dando-lhe mais acesso ao seu corpo.

Eles queriam poder se amar lentamente por toda a noite, mas a necessidade que possuíam para ser um do outro era maior que tudo. Cuddy com ajuda dele abre o cinto, e desce a calça jeans juntamente com a cueca samba canção revelando seu objeto de desejo totalmente pronto para sua diversão. Continuava da mesma forma que lembrava. O mais bem dotado homem que já deve em sua vida.

House friccionada seu dedo contra a calcinha molhada dela, sentido-a fica mais úmida a cada segundo. Sem desgruda os lábios um do outro, ele afasta a peça, e desliza sem piedade seu membro contra a região desejada sentindo-a estremecer e uivar de prazer.

Era incrível como mesmo depois de anos seu corpo se moldou rapidamente ao dele. Começam a se movimentar em fúria. Ela arranhava suas costas, enquanto ele, desce a alça da lingerie dando acesso aos enormes e apetitosos seios dela sugando-os em fúria.

Aquela sensação tão desejada cada segundo mais perto. O atrito dos seus corpos produzindo um som tão excitante. Os lábios revezando em beijos ardentes e pecaminosos.

-Mais forte- Cuddy precisava aliviar sua necessidade que chegava a doer em seu peito-Assim... Mais fundo- Ele a obedecia com precisão.

-Abre seus olhos-Ele sentiu quando o alivio de ambos estava perto- Preciso vem em seus olhos- E quando o corpo deles foi tomando por uma onda devastadora de prazer os olhos azuis captavam cada segundo um do outro.

Antes de deixaram os corpos exaustos despencarem. Ficam se olhando com as respirações descompassadas. House afasta os fios molhados de suor da testa dela. Um singelo sorriso estava estampado na face dela. Ele passa os dedos gentilmente pelos lábios inchados.

-Eu amo você- Percebe a surpresa e o medo estampado em cada reação no rosto dela.

Afastam-se deixando seus corpos despencarem ao chão. Ambos encostados contra a parede fina, no corredor da enorme sala. O corpo dela implorava por mais. E ela sabia que agora que provou novamente da droga seria um caminho sem volta.

-Acho melhor ir embora- Ele diz fazendo-a vira-se encarando os olhos azuis dele.

-Mas... - Ela tentou dizer algo, mas os dedos dele a silenciaram.

-Já falamos demais por hoje- Constata House- Precisa absorver tudo que aconteceu aqui essa noite- Ele levanta-se vestindo rapidamente suas roupas, mas antes de seguir em direção a porta da frente-Não quero ser seu amigo, Lisa. Quero ser seu amante. O homem em sua vida. Quero te amar dessa forma todos os dias até o fim da minha vida. Só basta você querer.

-Como vou saber se está sendo sincero? Como vou saber se está mesmo disposto a fazer parte da minha vida? Não sou só eu Greg, tem a Rachel!- Ele vira-se encarando os olhos medrosos dela.

-Precisa confiar em mim. Em nosso amor. Estou disposto a tudo para ficar com você- Ele caminha lentamente, mancando mais que o normal, devido ao enorme esforço físico que fizera, sumindo do campo de visão dela.

-Eu também amo você, sempre amei!- Ela deixou escapar assim que ouviu a enorme porta de madeira ser fechada, seus olhos não seguram as lágrimas.

Ele tinha dado o primeiro passo. Nesse eterno jogo de gato e rato que começaram anos atrás, House tinha finalmente deixado claro suas intenções. Abandonou os medos e partiu para tentar tê-la finalmente em seus braços. Disposto a começar aquilo que mais temia uma família, porque esse era o desejo dela. Cabia a Lisa Cuddy optar. Escolher se continuava com essa vida que moldou como disfarce ou finalmente se entregar ao grande amor da sua vida.

**FIM**


End file.
